


I think that was a mistake

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 是42有英雄成分看到雷處立刻關
Kudos: 34





	I think that was a mistake

1\. 

李抒澔第一次見到他，是在八月中旬時，那個音樂聲震耳欲聾的夜店裏頭。 

那時李抒澔正百無聊賴地坐在吧檯前，搖晃著手中那杯冰塊早已消融大半的調酒──他已經很久沒有來這種地方了，要不是金英助的邀請的話，他才不會來這裡自找苦吃。有什麼事情比應付醉酒的無賴纏上自己還要麻煩的呢？他嘆了口氣，厭惡地將視線轉離一名顯而易見，貪婪地盯著他看的男人。 

這一轉頭讓他的視野裡闖進了一個將頭髮染成深栗色的男孩。他站在他的左側，正在向調酒師急切地詢問些什麼。手足無措的樣子看起來像第一次來夜店──大概是被朋友硬拉著來的吧？李抒澔想，抿了口杯裡的甜酒。長得倒不賴，挺合他口味的。乾乾淨淨，臉上仍殘留著幾分少年才有的稚氣，衣著打扮也中規中矩。標準的好學生樣子。 

抒澔啊，看到喜歡的就出手啊。他想起金英助幾個小時前在車上告訴他的話。人如果不斷忽略自己，那麼總有一天會被孤寂吞噬──就算是肉體上也好，去找找吧，說不定會有意外收穫──李抒澔在心裡暗暗嘆了口氣，到底是誰灌給那哥這種概念的？就算我一個人也可以過得很好。人只要能滿足三大慾望就已經足夠，寂寞？李抒澔笑了一聲，喝乾了杯裡最後一點酒。寂寞對我而言是沒什麼作用的。 

雖然這麼想，李抒澔還是站起身子，走向那個看起來像隻可憐兮兮的落水狗的孩子。 

「你好，需要幫忙嗎？」 

「你、你好......我在找朋友。」 

那男孩在看向他時，耳朵肉眼可見地紅了。李抒澔略帶愉悅地看著他結結巴巴地說話，連視線都不敢與他有直接接觸。是害羞了吧？李抒澔得意地想，他對這個年齡的孩子還可以稱得上瞭解，小孩子心裡在想什麼，他都能大略有個底。 

別找朋友了，來陪哥哥玩玩吧──李抒澔湊向他的耳邊，低低地說。 

◇ 

李抒澔一進房門便急不可耐地將那男孩壓在門上吻──他沒有拒絕，氣息甚至有些紊亂。抒澔有些驚訝自己居然久違地有了想要接吻的衝動，他過去的床伴們都很清楚他並不喜歡這種昭然若揭的親密動作，李抒澔並不需要一個心靈上的伴侶，他所需要的只是一個能夠滿足人類單純肉體上的慾望──深吻倒顯得他們像是戀人了。李抒澔氣喘吁吁地想，舌尖將對方柔軟的舌肉緊緊纏繞在了一起，口水沿著兩人的唇縫邊緣漏了出來。這種口唇的刺激當然不能滿足李抒澔，但已經足以把他的心撩撥得又麻又癢。 

那雙骨節分明的大手攙在他的腰上，李抒澔能感覺到他的慌張。這孩子頂多十七八歲吧，正處於人生最青澀卻最美好的時候──而自己卻在拉著他墮入最為悖德的性愛。李抒澔拋卻了最後剩下的那點罪惡感，惡意地用早已硬得發疼下身去蹭對方同樣鼓鼓囊囊的褲袋。 

「喂，你興致很高嘛。」 

「我──我不知道──？」 

你不用擔心，我會好好教你。李抒澔笑著說，拉著他走向床邊，順道往他手裡塞上一瓶潤滑劑和幾枚保險套。那孩子氣息依然不穩，精緻的臉蛋如今已染滿情慾，侷促的眉眼裡仍有幾分驚慌和羞澀。那一瞬間，李抒澔萌生了懊悔的念頭──久未沾葷居然挑了個小處男，甚至尚未成年──但都已經走到了這步，哪有臨時喊停的份？ 

李抒澔嘆了口氣。又將對方手裡那瓶熱帶水果味的潤滑劑奪了過來。 

「後面我就自己先弄吧，你是第一次，嗯？」李抒澔將那粉色罐子擱在床頭，開始解起了皮帶，「讓你幫我怪不好意思的。」 

男孩呆愣了著看他熟練地褪下內褲，兩腿叉開在床上。昏黃色的燈光雖然不夠明亮，但已經足以讓李抒澔看清楚那張稚嫩臉龐上暈染開來的羞澀了。啊，處男！李抒澔不由得大樂，雖然和處男容易早洩又笨拙，但他還是挺熱衷於捉弄這些青澀的孩子的。 

他將沾滿潤滑液的食指探入久未擴張的後穴，是不是太久沒做了啊──當他正這麼想時，一片陰影籠罩住他。李抒澔訝異地看著那男孩將潤滑液倒上手心，溫柔地將他插在後穴裏頭的手指輕輕拉了出來。這個動作引起了抒澔一陣輕顫，男孩連忙驚慌地連連安撫他，而坐在床上的男人只是氣息不穩地調侃著，你潤滑液倒太多啦，你看，床單都沾溼了，嗯？ 

他的手指刮擦過柔軟的腸壁內側，李抒澔緊拽著床單穩住自己的重心。還行吧，他不想雞蛋裡挑骨頭，以初學者而言，這孩子已經做得夠好了。李抒澔閉起眼，男孩溫軟的鼻息裡帶著檸檬的味道，軟軟地拂在他的臉上。沉默的空氣裡只有淫糜的水聲在迴盪。已經足夠了吧？李抒澔低下頭，卻猛然撞進一雙炙熱但柔軟的雙眼裡。耳朵旁的緋紅尚未完全褪去，男孩乾淨的臉上有著滾燙的燒著的情慾，一路蔓延著燃燒，像是點點星火，最後卻燎起了整片草原──行了，你別弄了，快點進來。李抒澔又急又臊地說，用那條發軟的腿輕輕踢了下對方。 

你不痛嗎？那孩子有點膽怯地問。 

痛？李抒澔笑了聲，又不是第一次了──他在說完這句話後才發現這有多煞風景。男孩顯而易見的沮喪甚至讓抒澔亂了陣腳。得了吧，我現在又不是在工作！連在床上也要哄孩子？ 

沒有理由和性愛過不去，再怎麼端莊穩重的君子在床上還不是得順從本能。 

盡管開了空調，男孩額上仍細細密密地布滿了汗珠。被汗水打濕的瀏海仍有幾縷散在李抒澔的鼻頭上方，他屏著呼吸盯著那幾撮在他眼前搖來晃去的髮絲，感覺到對方的東西在他的身體裏頭發燙，連最輕微的一點動作都可以頂到他的敏感點。但男孩只是拖拖拉拉地緩慢進出，一點一點地撩撥著抒澔心中那團慾火。他實在沒有耐心慢慢品嘗多餘的溫柔，速食性愛對僅僅只求一夜魚水之歡的人們來說，才是最有效率又不拖泥帶水的最佳方式，哪怕是粗暴一點也好。 

李抒澔咬了咬牙，用腳使勁圈住了男孩精瘦的腰肢。他捧住了那張發燙的臉龐，沙啞著低吼:給我用力操進來。 

他滿意地看著男孩的理智被自己親手剪斷。那雙又潮又熱的手緊緊地將李抒澔狠狠扣在床上，破舊窄小的雙人床因逐漸加遽的動作而發出咯吱咯吱的淫聲。他發狠似地浪叫著，幾乎什麼他所想得到的汙言穢語都被李抒澔一股腦地吼了出來。但在龜頭刮蹭過前列腺時，他還是沒忍住的罵了幾聲操──就如同他們現在正在做的一樣，李抒澔眼冒金星地想。 

每一次的填滿然後猛然抽出，帶來的那種近乎是飢渴的空虛讓李抒澔幾近發狂。那男孩溫柔地吻去他眼角的淚水，但下身卻屢屢頂進他的最裡邊。偽善，偽君子──李抒澔想拉著他發紅的耳尖扯開嗓子喊，但他做不到。每一次的頂入只讓他的雙腿禁不住地發顫，腳趾因過於激烈的快感而緊緊蜷縮在一起。他甚至可以感覺到他被眼前這不知小他十幾歲的男孩給操得下面泛起白泡，精液被帶出然後又被猛然操入。不知廉恥這個詞填滿了他的腦袋，但李抒澔卻無法抗拒這種毒品般上癮的誘人悖德感。 

他們擁抱著彼此，汗津津的胸膛貼在一塊。李抒澔靠著男孩帶著薰衣草味兒的鬆軟頭髮，氣喘吁吁地休息，順便回頭細細品味方才的翻雲覆雨。他已經不知道多久沒有享受過這種酣暢淋漓的性愛了，而且說實話，要不是這孩子年紀這麼小，他可能還會問他要不要做他的炮友呢。李抒澔若有所思地用指腹梳理他的髮絲，而男孩早已累得在他身上昏睡過去了。 

實在是很難得遇上一個身體如此契合又溫柔的床伴。李抒澔嘆了口氣，伸手去擰那張熟睡的臉龐──完完全全是他的菜啊，今天可真是幸運。他有些惋惜地輕手輕腳將對方從身上扒下，然後從地上那堆亂七八糟的衣物裡翻出皮夾，抽了幾張紙鈔壓在茶杯底下。他將散亂的衣服撿起挾在腋下，李抒澔想了想，又轉過身，低下了頭。 

「謝啦，我今天很愉快。」 

2\. 

「李建熙！幹嘛啊，無精打采的？」 

「沒有啊。」 

不知是否因為新學年的開始，學校裡的氣氛總是歡欣愉快的──但李建熙的心情仍尚未從那旖旎春夢裡完全醒來。 

本來那時只是陪著呂煥雄去夜店體驗他所謂的大人生活，但他可完全沒有想到會發生這樣的事……李建熙心中的夜店，也不過就是跳跳舞喝喝酒罷了。 

若說是過去的他，也許不會相信世上有什麼一見鍾情的存在吧──李建熙從不認為自己是個同性戀，但當他看到了那個穿著得體的漂亮男人，過去的那種想法便在那刻被完全顛覆了過來。 

他完全無法拒絕男人提出的邀約，儘管李建熙自己也心知肚明，跟著對方走會發生什麼事，但他就只能渾渾噩噩地跟著男人的腳步前行。他還清清楚楚地記得被自己壓在身下時，那雙泛著薄霧的細長桃花眼和那柔軟的軀體是怎麼淫蕩地吞進他的東西，緊咬著不肯鬆口。他甚至不知道他的名字呢。李建熙一邊咬著早上剛買的吐司一邊呆呆地想，難道這就是大人的世界嗎？滿足了慾望就可以撒手扔掉，互取所需後便轉頭就走？ 

呂煥雄銜著插在鋁箔包上頭的吸管，用腳尖輕輕踢了踢李建熙的椅背。 

「誒，有新老師進來學校耶。」呂煥雄咬著吸管，含混不清地說，「聽說是個帥哥，一年級那邊起了好大騷動啊。」 

再帥也不會比我那天遇到的人帥。李建熙想，敷衍地回了句是哦。 

「我是在告訴你情報耶！你好敷衍啊。」呂煥雄悶悶不樂地放開了那根被咬得稀巴爛的吸管，「聽說還是……」 

他的話被一陣喀拉喀拉的開門聲響打斷。李建熙回過頭，然後瞪大了眼。 

不是吧，怎麼可能。李建熙驚慌地回頭，想向呂煥雄尋求解答時，卻只聽到對方一句咕噥「就是他呀」。 

「通通坐下。」那男人說，將點名簿安安穩穩地放上講桌，眼神威嚴地掃過，「我是這個班級的新班導，而你們可以叫我李抒澔。」 

\- 

第一節課後的連續兩堂都是外堂課，為了不要在開學的頭一天就被課堂老師登記遲到，李建熙只好在呂煥雄和孫東柱的連聲催促下，匆匆收拾好課堂物品便起身離去。他在走出教室時依稀感覺到了李抒澔的視線，但他還沒得及確認，就被滿臉不耐的呂煥雄給拉出了教室。 

李建熙根本無心上課，他的腦裡全是李抒澔。他實在很難把那張文質彬彬的臉和那一夜的他拼湊起來。威嚴和淫蕩能劃上等號嗎？ 

他轉著手中的原子筆，有一搭沒一搭地聽著台前老師講課。李抒澔上起課來是什麼樣子呀。他想像著被衣料包裹起來的勻稱胸肌，將深灰色的毛衣撐起了幾道細小摺痕，料子稍硬的西裝褲肯定會將李抒澔緊實圓潤的臀部線條給勾勒得一清二楚。李建熙有些絕望地想，天啊，他上課時我該怎麼辦啊。 

手中的圓珠筆掉到了地上，李建熙彎腰去拾了起來。說不定那是他的攣生兄弟──？不不不，他又搖了搖頭。誰說老師不能有自己的夜生活的？而且他絕不會錯認那雙眼睛，那雙曾經交織著情慾的玻璃似的雙眼。唯有這點，是他絕對肯定的。 

「老師！」 

李建熙氣喘吁吁地在四樓的物理教室裏頭，找到了正在悠閒地喝著咖啡的李抒澔。 

男人瞥了他一眼，將手裡的咖啡杯放到了一旁。 

「同學，來問問題嗎？挺認真的啊。」 

「不是......」李建熙咽了口口水，躊躇地咬著嘴唇。「請問您是先前那個……？」 

他的老師輕輕挑起了眉毛，唇角微微上翹了些。他拄著下巴，饒富趣味地盯著滿臉通紅的李建熙，「哪個？不講清楚的話，老師可不能幫你哦。」 

◇ 

在李建熙離去時，李抒澔才重重鬆了口氣。 

李抒澔在經歷那場性愛後，滿足地和自己未來的同事金英助分享了這份喜悅。金英助和他是大學時期的同學，他們自那時就常常相約到處去玩，或者交流床上的那些事情，要說是心靈密友和軍師都不為過。 

李抒澔看著金英助看著自己手機裡偷拍的男孩照片，臉色逐漸凝重。「怎麼啦？我睡了你的菜不高興啊？」抒澔興高采烈，「這次算我贏了？」 

金英助沒有像平常一樣附和他那些不怎麼正經的玩笑話，他咬了咬微微上翹的嘴唇，艱難地一個字一個字痛苦地咬。 

「李抒澔，你睡了我學生。」 

接下來的一團混亂他就不想回想了。金英助抓著他的肩膀來回搖晃，嘴巴裡喃喃唸著翻來覆去的就那幾句，你是不是老師呀，你居然睡了未成年！李抒澔！還是我最得意的學生！你有沒有職業道德啊？ 

誰會知道他是你學生。李抒澔嘟嘟噥噥，天底下那麼多男人，偏偏那傢夥是你學生。 

李抒澔又打開了手機，按開了上鎖的相簿。他想了想，刪除了那男孩的照片。既然成了他的老師已是鐵打的事實，那便該謹守身為老師的責任。好歹也是個成熟的大人了，李抒澔拄著下巴看向窗外，他的青春熱血早已在那個年代燒盡了，再炙熱的愛戀，經過時間和現實的殘酷洗禮後終究會燒得連渣滓都不剩。 

對他而言，這就是最好的結局了吧。他靠著椅背，手指慢悠悠地繞著早已冰涼的咖啡杯緣打轉，若有所思。 

3\. 

李建熙瞪著物理課本上那些未知的符號，焦躁地咬著筆桿。雖然時間已經到了十月中旬，但天氣仍然又潮又熱，悶得他幾乎無法好好理解每一個字意思。李建熙的成績不錯，但只有理科特別不擅長──他總搞不清那些莫名其妙的艱澀原理，卻又不好意思去問他的物理老師兼第一次對象。 

夜幕早已在他註意到前降了下來。同學們已經散光了，只剩下他一個坐在教室裡自習──再怎麼埋頭苦想也不會有什麼思緒，李建熙唉聲嘆氣，擱下手中的鉛筆。他揉揉因久未活動而僵硬的肩膀，試圖從雜亂無章的思緒裡好好地抽離出來。 

「誰還在教室的──啊，是你啊。」 

「......老師？你不是早離開了嗎？」 

李建熙錯愕地看著李抒澔一臉悠哉地拉開門，慢悠悠地晃到了他的桌前，將正在做的習題本拿起來仔仔細細地看。你啊，這不是下次考試的範圍嗎？李抒澔皺著眉頭，邊將前桌的椅子給拉了出來，一屁股坐下後，便拿起李建熙方才放在一旁的筆開始解題。 

「老師，你不是下午沒課嗎？」李建熙小心翼翼地問，生怕驚擾了對方:「我去辦公室時也沒瞧見你的包。」 

「有學生拉我去給他做科展的指導。」對方漫不經心地寫下一行工整的式子，將習題簿挪回他的眼前。「你看，這裡方向想錯了，所以後面才會卡著算不出來。」 

誒，真的！李建熙急急忙忙抓起了簿子，再次掃了遍題目，笑了出來:「謝謝老師，這樣我就明白了......卡在這題好久了，卻想不透它的意思！」 

「那為什麼不來問我呢？」 

李抒澔拄著下巴，靜靜地拋出這句話。是因為先前發生的那件事嗎？他又問，噎得李建熙連辯解都來不及。建熙咬著嘴唇，手指悄悄地去摳木頭課桌上一條一條深深的紋路，因為太尷尬了啊，李建熙想 ，將圓鈍的指甲蓋嵌進了縫隙裡。他可不想讓自己的自作多情暴露在這人的面前──太愚蠢且笨拙了。他總覺得內心的想法總會被眼前的人給一眼看穿，就像當時一樣。明明什麼也沒有說，李抒澔卻能知道自己在想什麼和想要什麼。他猶記得當初在夜店裡，李抒澔靠在他的耳邊耳語著的那句「陪哥哥玩玩吧」，像一顆石子，被用力扔進了平靜無波的池子裏頭，激起無數波瀾，而至今仍久未平復。 

「老師，你相信一見鍾情嗎？」 

「......哈啊。」 

滿場飄開的寂靜和孤獨悄悄地揉進了他倆所在的空間裡。他在開口的那瞬間幾乎就後悔了，李建熙偷偷覷著對面那人，不敢說話。李抒澔的眼神裡有著些難以名狀的情緒在湧動，照正常邏輯思維來判斷，李抒澔絕對無法被歸類在像自己那般，純度較高的浪漫派裏頭──為什麼話語總在思考前便衝口而出？ 

「......建熙啊，」他的班導緩緩地說，「我這輩子遵守的信條，就是為了滿足三大慾望......吃，睡，還有性。其他對我而言，都並非必要。」 

「不必要的情感反而會讓自己吃盡苦頭，甚至弄得滿身傷。」 

李抒澔把話語咬得很輕，他可以感覺出對方想裝作雲淡風輕，但字字都浸染著刻骨的苦澀。有人說過愛我，但卻未曾堅持過──他淡淡地說，向建熙笑了笑，但李建熙的心臟卻在他微笑的那刻緊緊地揪在一團。他不知道眼前這個比他年長十歲的男人過去曾經歷了什麼，但可以確認的是，他曾被狠狠地傷害過，然後再也不相信愛情。 

「老師。」 

李建熙猛然站了起來，鉛筆被他過猛的力道給撞得掉落在地上，徒勞地在地面上轉了兩圈才竟悄悄地停下。李抒澔眼鏡後頭瞇起的雙眼，被他這番動作給嚇得瞪大許多。他咽了口唾沫，感覺到濕熱的夜風透過開著的窗戶拍在他的臉上──也許還來得及回頭，就當作自己是場鬧劇── 

「老師，我要追你。」 

但誰在乎呢？李建熙想，我就是要讓這該死的男人知道，什麼叫做戀愛。 

4\. 

他太年輕了。李抒澔說，翹著腳晃著杯中的馬丁尼。 

他太年輕了，金英助附和道，伸手拿走了李抒澔手裡捉著的那隻高腳杯。「但你總不能總這樣渾渾噩噩，你應該嘗試看看，不是嗎？」 

「哦？這樣嗎？」李抒澔沒好氣地衝好友翻了個白眼。「『哦！李抒澔！你睡了我學生！』可不是嗎？幾個月前的金英助先生可是和我這麼說的啊，嗯？」 

我約你喝酒，你拿我酒杯幹什麼。李抒澔喃喃自語，拍掉了金英助捏在細長的玻璃杯腳上頭的手指，然後一口喝乾杯中的液體。他並不喜歡喝酒，但今天是例外──現在的他應該要安安穩穩地開著空調，窩在棉被裡頭吃著薯片看著電視劇，一邊哈哈大笑一邊等待美好的周末來臨才對。又辣又澀的酒水流淌過他的喉嚨，像是要灼傷了一樣，是啊，最好。李抒澔有些自暴自棄，將酒杯重重地放回吧檯上頭。把我整個人燒光算了，最好燒得一個子兒都不剩。 

「我以為你約我是為了排解心情，而不是看你一個人喝得爛醉，然後要我把你扛回家。」 

「啊，誰知道呢？」李抒澔伸長了手，摸走了金英助身前那杯火橙色的調酒，「也許就是這樣沒錯？」 

他將酒杯挾在在兩指之間，透過火紅色的酒水去看金英助。英氣的眉頭緊緊擰在一起，李抒澔可以瞧見他眉間那幾道細紋，然後那張好看的臉就被燈光和晃動的液體給糊得什麼也看不清了。酒精會先抑制大腦皮層的活動──李抒澔知道自己喝了酒後是什麼樣子，一個勁兒地哭，說話，喧鬧，最後不堪疲憊而沉沉睡去，接踵而來的宿醉可不是什麼成熟大人希望擁有的體驗。 

喝酒是為了買醉。只有在那個空白的世界裡，李抒澔才能將一身孤獨消化沉澱吸收，然後一個人安安靜靜地填補心裡的那道裂縫。在經歷那場對他而言是初戀，同時也是最後一次的愛戀之後，他寧可自己一個人踽踽獨行，也不願自己再次受傷。是啊，李抒澔又狠狠喝口手中的威士忌，勇往直前對那時的他可說是墓誌銘，他也曾經青春莽撞，嚮往著爬上遠山，去眺望遠方，那怕是無邊無際的地平線也好──就算曾經認為受傷算不上什麼，但李抒澔實在無法再次經歷那種，彷彿像被深烙進骨髓裡頭的疼痛了。 

「你能說你對那孩子一點好感也沒有嗎？」金英助的聲音模模糊糊的，像蒙了層紗。「他現在高三──你總不能把所有人都擋在門外──」 

「我哪裡有？」李抒澔惱羞成怒，白白淨淨的面龐因憤怒與酒意染成了一種淡淡的酡紅色。「我只是在保護自己──金英助，這也是你說過的，學生與老師的關係總得劃清界線的吧，嗯？」 

「是，他現在當然還是學生。」金英助瞪了他一眼，「我也沒要你現在就接受他。要是你真這麼做了，我大概也不會原諒你。」 

我的意思是，他很快就不會是你學生了。他的同事意有所指，而李抒澔卻沒有仔細聽他說話，只是一個勁兒地灌著自己眼前的烈酒。 

\- 

李抒澔是被門鈴吵醒的。劇烈的頭疼伴隨著喉嚨的又乾又癢，李抒澔慢了好幾拍才意識到自己似乎是感冒了──他抖抖索索地從被窩爬了出來，卻被暖呼呼的棉被外頭的溫度給凍得狠狠打了個噴嚏。抒澔邊啞著嗓音喊到「來了來了」，邊伸手去胡亂摸索昨晚被他隨便扔在地板上得羊毛絨外套。 

一雙羊羔似的大眼透過防盜鍊，無辜地看著他。一句你怎麼在這裡卡在喉邊，李抒澔被來者震驚得什麼也說不出口。 

「老師。」李建熙搖了搖手裡的塑料袋子，「你是不是感冒了，聲音好沙啞哦。」 

不──不不不不。他來做什麼？李抒澔恐慌地想，比起那個，他是怎麼知道我家住址的？ 

要是現在是昨天的話，他就可以藉著酒意，指著這傢夥的臉將他的不成熟給大罵一頓，然後再當著李建熙的面摔上大門。李抒澔躊躇地握著門把，但如今，隔了夜的酒精只把他的腦袋給搞得一團糟，連思考的能力都硬生生地削去了大半。 

他倆都沒有作聲。李建熙乖巧地站在門邊，絲毫不在意他的班導在外套下只穿著一件品味糟糕透頂的T-shirt。像是知道我在煩惱什麼一樣，李抒澔悶悶地想。李建熙是個善解人意的孩子，優秀，開朗，標準的尖子生外貌下是個有趣的靈魂，完美地詮釋了何謂金字塔頂端。 

老實說，他實在挑不出任何一個李建熙的缺點。 

但正因此他才害怕。 

「你，你回去。」李抒澔的聲音像是被摁在砂紙上來回摩擦，沙啞粗糙，「別管我。」 

「您──您在發抖誒，」李建熙慌忙將腳卡上被李抒澔試圖關上的門縫邊，「您不能一個人吧──嗬，你還在發燒！」 

「學生照料老師，這種荒唐事想也沒想過！」 

「那老師在我生病時也可以來照顧我啦！好嘛老師，讓我進去......我很擔心你啊。」 

「......老師，你還說沒事？」李建熙惡狠狠地將李抒澔給塞回尚殘留一絲餘溫的羽絨被裡頭。「瞧瞧您燒成什麼樣？」 

李抒澔看著他的學生從凌亂的衣櫃裡頭翻出一件皺巴巴的發熱衣，然後命令自己將身上那件單薄的上衣給脫掉。「知道嗎，我現在覺得挺沒面子的。」李抒澔說，一臉無奈地任憑李建熙將他塞進那件被洗到有點縮水的保暖衣裏頭，「老師怎麼會讓學生做這種事。」 

「您是該感到丟臉。」 

李建熙嘆了口氣，站起身，說了句我給您煮碗粥吧後便離開了房間。 

李抒澔懸在心上的那顆大石這才暫且放下。方纔的緊張和焦慮讓他完全忘了自己的身體狀況，一陣陣頭疼和著高燒帶來的暈眩，讓李抒澔不得不屈服地躺下──他試圖保持意識，而不是任憑自己沉沉睡去。那孩子大概不是會燒了廚房那種類型的吧？他暈乎乎地想，但李建熙究竟是怎麼知道他的住址的？ 

他瞇著眼，伸出手將五指張開。李抒澔的房間採光很好，就算房裡沒有開燈，室內仍然被午後的溫暖陽光給細細密密地填滿，柔軟地穿過指縫，投射在他的臉上。沒有誰為他這樣做過──強硬的照護和稍嫌囉嗦的叨念，卻總是溫柔的動作。李抒澔閉上眼，又想起了當時男孩小心翼翼地壓在自己身上的重量。是啊，不曾有人像李建熙這樣問他「你會疼嗎？」，還在他一次又一次的拒絕後，仍這樣義無反顧地對他張開雙臂。 

門在李抒澔神遊之餘被悄悄地轉開，他的學生端著一碗仍蒸騰著熱氣的白粥走了進來。 

「老師，起來吃點粥再睡吧。」男孩將李抒澔工作桌前的椅子拉了出來，「有點燙，我餵您吃？對了，我剛剛順便拿了退燒藥來，和著一起吃吧。」 

「好的......謝謝你啊。」李抒澔皺著眉頭，臉上寫滿了不好意思。「居然讓你做這些事。」 

「沒什麼好謝的，您不是給我解了題嗎？」李建熙笑著站起身來，「我做的還不及您呢──等我一下。」 

他端起碗，舀了滿滿一瓢白粥，在碗緣稍稍刮蹭掉多餘的稠狀液體，然後輕輕地吹了吹。李抒澔的臉色逐漸僵硬，看著逐漸向自己靠近的冒著白煙的湯匙。 

「我自己吃。」 

李抒澔的薄弱抗議被李建熙強硬地打斷，那杓白粥就這樣被他硬塞進嘴裡。男孩沒再說話，只是一杓一杓認真地重複著剛才的步驟，時不時地刮去沾在李抒澔嘴旁的黏稠粥體。好吧，李抒澔想，吞下那杓溫熱的白粥。先把身體養好了，再來好好訓訓這孩子也不遲。 

李建熙將被子仔仔細細地將塞進李抒澔與床的空隙。您先睡吧，明天是周末，睡得晚些也不礙事──男孩語重心長地叮囑，順道捧起了空碗。 

李抒澔目送著他走出房門。睡意像蟲子一樣一下一下咬嚙著他的意識。在墜入夢鄉前，他依稀感覺到那男孩在他額上敷上了一條冰涼的毛巾，還有那句落在他耳邊的，我喜歡你。 

5\. 

「哇噢，呂煥雄。」李建熙吃驚地看著好友的成績單，滿臉不可置信，「你英文分數比模擬考高好多啊？」 

「你明知故問？英文老師之前不是常常叫我去他那兒輔導嗎。」 

呂煥雄翻了個白眼，把李建熙手中的成績單給搶了回來。喏，他向建熙攤開手掌，換我看你的成績了吧，全校第一？ 

「你的理科成績未免變得太好了吧，你以前不是都在平均分上一些嗎？」呂煥雄不可思議地嘖了聲，「看來是抒澔老師教導有方囉......」 

「喂，你別亂說。」李建熙槌了吃吃竊笑的友人一拳，沒好氣地說：「我還沒說你和金老師......」 

「喂這裡是走廊耶！李建熙！」 

他倆嘻笑著推嗓彼此 ，守著兩人間心照不宣的秘密。 

那是一個炎熱濕黏的夏日午後，李建熙將椅子轉過來，習題簿子和文具零零散散地舖了後桌好友一桌。他們在臭烘烘的高中教室裏頭解著題，一張小紙條在習題本間傳來傳去，潦草凌亂的字跡填滿了那張灰灰髒髒的紙張。 

你喜歡誰呀。李建熙飛快地寫下一串黏在一起的句子，然後小心翼翼地將紙張塞進呂煥雄的手裡。坐在對面的男孩撫平了那張起皺的便條紙，沉默地看了他一眼。 

你不會說吧。呂煥雄傳回來的字條上這麼寫著，李建熙抬起頭，正好對上對方憂心忡忡的雙眼──他用力點了點頭。深吸了口氣，煥雄在紙條上草草寫了幾個字，然後回遞給他。 

金英助。那張紙條上這麼寫著。 

李建熙知道那顫抖的筆跡下承載著多少不安，他自己又何嘗不知呢？一個和自己不知道會不會有結果的人......那不就和他一模一樣嗎？李建熙呆呆地瞪著那幾個斜斜的字體，一聲不吭。他拾起了筆，在那張已經剩下沒多少空間的紙上寫上了幾個字，然後咬咬下唇，交給了呂煥雄。 

對面那人攤開了紙條，張大了嘴。真的嗎？男孩用唇一個字一個字問，臉上滿是不可置信。 

李建熙又再次點了點頭。 

\- 

李抒澔獨自一人在天台，靠著桅桿發呆。 

他在畢業典禮只有短暫地露面了一會，不久便偷溜了出來。有點想抽菸啊，他想，這種感覺還真是久違了──當李抒澔看著在臺上演講的李建熙時，心臟又不免地感到一陣鈍痛。那種光芒煥發的表情實在太過耀眼，那是年輕人才能擁有的樣貌啊。要明白自己是什麼樣子才對，李抒澔。他低低地在心裡痛斥自己，難不成你以為你真的能得到他嗎？你配嗎？ 

李建熙在結束演講時朝自己這裡瞥了一眼。李抒澔對他扯出一個微笑──他已經這樣子很久了，也早已學會將那些內心藏著掖著的情感好好包裝，然後在臉上做出合時宜的樣子。 

沒辦法啊，因為是大人，所以不得不學會這些。 

他想起之前金英助同他閒聊時說的那些。 你為什麼總是要將所有人推開呢？他的好友這麼說，臉上的表情既生氣又困惑。李抒澔總不能明白為什麼這些文組出生的人們，感情都要明白地展現在臉上。為什麼就不將這些本來就太過複雜的情感好好地收攏，然後靜靜安放在心裡，哪怕它是那種痛徹心扉抑或又是自己也不能清楚地說明白的情緒。 

李建熙很溫柔，像春天的風，像初夏時細細灑落下來的溫暖陽光。李抒澔當然知道這男孩有多體貼多溫柔，但你想，你能抓住那道風嗎？你能握住那束太陽嗎？每每他瞧見那人站在走廊上對他綻出的那抹燦爛微笑，李抒澔總感覺自己心裡有某種難以言喻的東西在傾瀉而出，像潰堤的水壩。他知道這種東西被定義為愛，但李抒澔總死守著那道最後的防線，他朝自己說，那隻是腦內多巴胺分泌過多的結果而已。 

「老師！」 

李抒澔回過頭，看見氣喘吁吁的男孩扶著牆喘氣，笑著說終於找到你啦。你看，又是這種莫名其妙的感覺了──這種心亂且顫的討人厭感覺，他甚至可以聽到心臟在胸口咚咚跳得飛快的聲音。 

「......你來做什麼。」 

「來找您啊，還用說嗎？」 

「你應該和你的朋友在一起。」李抒澔說，將目光移開了李建熙笑容滿面的臉。「這是你們的時刻，輪不到我啊。」 

「您那是什麼話。」 

我的青春是您，老師。李建熙青澀地對他微笑。 

李抒澔沒有說話，只是不敢看他。 

「我會努力成為能夠和您匹配的大人。」李建熙說，臉頰有些紅。 

老師，請問我可以追您嗎？ 

-


End file.
